Sonic World Adventure
by michealthehero2013
Summary: Sonic was a young pirate hedgehog, who wants revenge on Eggman Nega for murdering his parents and many innocent lives. But when he meets a fox named Tails, and a princess named Blaze, he must fight against Eggman Nega for not only revenge, but to end the Pirate Code as well, and learn the true meaning of friendship. Rated K Plus for Mild Violence and Crude Humor.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Hello, and welcome to the first chapter of Sonic World Adventure. It took awhile, but i finally managed to complete the first chapter of Sonic World Adventure. I hope you enjoy it. I do not own any Sonic Characters, they belong to Sega.

* * *

><p>18 years ago<p>

Unknown Hospital, 8:00 PM

"I'm here Martha!" James said as he entered into the hospital room where his wife, Martha The Hedgehog, was.

"He's a boy." The doctor said and handed the baby to Martha. James walked up to Martha and looked at the baby hedgehog. The baby was blue with spike like hair on his head. He had his father's nose, and his mother's eyes.

"He's adorable." James said.

"What should we name him?" Martha asked. James thought for a moment.

"We'll name him... Sonic The Hedgehog." James said. Then he looked at his son. "Your going to have a bright future son. I know you will." James said with a smile on his face. "Lets go home." James said and they left the hospital.

* * *

><p>8 years later<p>

The Hedgehog house, 9:00 AM

James has just returned home from a pirate trip to find lost treasure. He was going to use the lost treasure to help the orphanage. When he entered his home. A 8 year old Sonic rushed towards his father.

"Hey dad." Sonic said.

"Hey Sonic. How were you while i was away?" James asked.

"Well, i passed my math test today. Mom was very proud of me." Sonic said.

"Good job son. Anyways, i got you something special." James said.

"What is it dad?" Sonic asked. James looked into his bag and pulled out a pirate hat and place it on Sonic's head.

"What do you think son?" James asked.

"I love it!" Sonic said and hugged his father. "Thanks dad."

"Anytime son. You know, one day, your going to be a good pirate like me. How does that sound Sonic?" James asked. Sonic nodded. "That's my boy. Well, i must be seeing your mother right now. See you later Sonic." James said and walked away to see his wife. Sonic ran to his room and drawed a picture of himself as a pirate. He placed on the wall with his favorite celebrities. One day, he was going to be a pirate.

* * *

><p>8 years later<p>

High School, 10:00 AM

"So Sonic. When we graduate from this school and become pirates. What do you think we should call our crew?" Sonic's friend, Wyvern, asked. Sonic was talking to his friends, Wyvern, Leaf Smasher, Turtle, Beetle, and Carnival.

"I don't know. I haven't thought of it yet. I'll have to ask my dad for a name for our crew." Sonic said.

"Are you sure your dad can come up with a name for us?" Leaf Smasher asked.

"I'm positive Leaf Smasher." Sonic said.

"Oh, and about your captain name?" Wyvern said.

"Oh yeah. My dad and i came up a perfect name for me. I will be called... Captain Sonic." Sonic said.

"Really Sonic. That's the best name you can come up with?" Wyvern said in dismay.

"Oh come on guys! My dad said it was a perfect name." Sonic said. Just then, they heard screaming. "That doesn't sound good. I'll go check it out." Sonic said and ran towards the spot where he heard the screaming. When he arrived there, he saw a young female hedgehog getting bullied by 3 older hedgehogs.

"Give us your lunch, right now!" The head bully said.

"No! Just leave me alone!" The female hedgehog said.

"This one's a whiner. I suppose we just had to take her lunch by force!" The other bully said.

"I suppose your right... Unless your willing to give us your lunch, kid." The head bully said.

"Never!" The female hedgehog said.

"Very well." The head bully said, and they walked closer to the girl.

"Hey! You guys leave her alone!" A voice said. The bullies turned around and saw Sonic.

"Well, well, well. Ain't it the son of a pirate." The head bully said.

"Look boneheads. You will leave her alone, or else!" Sonic threantioned.

"Or else what?" The head bully said and laughed. Then Sonic punched him in the face, causing him to fall to the floor.

"I warned you." Sonic said. The head bully got up from the ground.

"FINE! Have it your way! But you will regret it! Come on boys, lets go!" The head bully said, then he and the rest of the bullies ran away.

"Thanks for the help." The girl said.

"Your welcome." Sonic turned and saw the female hedgehog's pretty face. Sonic was very surprised at her beauty. "So... What's your name?"

"Amy Rose. What's your?" Amy asked.

"My name is Sonic The Hedgehog." Sonic repiled.

"Well Sonic. I am very grateful for what you did. If you hadn't done anything about those bullies, i would have beaten to a pulp." Amy said.

"Well, i couldn't let that happen, now could i?" Sonic said. Then the bell rang.

"Oh! The bell! It's time to get to class! See you Sonic!" Amy said as she ran to her class.

"See you too!" Sonic repiled. Then Sonic's friend ran towards Sonic.

"What happened?! Did you found out where the noise came from?" Wyvern said.

"Don't worry, i took care of it, personally." Sonic said.

"Good heavens." Wyvern said. "Come on. We might as well get to class."

"Your right." Sonic said. But as they walked to their class. Sonic turned to see Amy. He smiled at her and walked to his class.

* * *

><p>2 years later,<p>

The Hedgehog House, 4:00 PM

The day Sonic had been waiting for is finally here. Sonic was about to go on his first trip as a pirate.

"Be careful Son. Who knows what kind of bad pirates are out there." James warned Sonic.

"Don't worry dad. I'll be just fine. After all, i have my friends with me too." Sonic repiled.

"Well, good luck son." James said.

"You too dad." Sonic said as he walked out the door.

* * *

><p>The docking bay, 4:30 PM<p>

"Well it's about time you got here." Wyvern said as Sonic entered the docking bay.

"Sorry. Alright guys. Ready for the adventure we been dreaming of." Sonic said. His friends nodded.

"I guess so." Wyvern said.

"Ok then. Lets go!" Sonic said, and they went aboard the pirate ship.

* * *

><p>The great sea. 5:00 PM<p>

Sonic looked at the ocean from his pirate ship. Altough it was cloudy and rainy, the ocean was still very beautiful.

"Ok guys. My dad said that there was a island full of treasrue that we can give to the orphans back home." Sonic said.

"Yes, i know. But what about our share?" Wyvern asked.

"We'll have to see." Sonic said.

"Incoming enemy pirate ship at three O clock!" Leaf smasher yelled.

"What?! Give me that thing!" Sonic said and took the pirate scope, and uses it to see the enemy pirate ship coming towards.

"You fools!" The captain of the enemy ship said. He was a green robot with a pirate hat, a sword, and a round thing in his center that looks like a core. "These seas belong to me! Captain Arnold Blackwasher! You do not belong in these waters. Begone! Or perish by my hand!" Arnold said as he stationed his ship next to Sonic's ship.

"Ok. You guys deal with the pirates. I'll take care of the captain." Sonic said and grabs his sword. He jumps onto the pirate ship and confronts the captain.

"You think you can defeat me? HA! What kind of pirate are you?" Arnold taunted.

"I'm not a regular pirate Arnold." Sonic said and pulls out his sword. "Lets duel."

"Very well. Mateys! Deal with the crew, as i destroy this pesky hedgehog!" Arnold said. And his crew battled Sonic's friends. Sonic swings his sword at Arnold, but Arnold blocked it. Arnold then kicks Sonic to the wall of the enemy ship. Sonic tries to attack back, but Arnold slashes at his shoulder, injuring him, Arnold then grabs Sonic and throws to the deck of the ship. Arnold then points his sword at Sonic's throat. "Pathetic! You thought you could defat me! Captain Arnold Blackwasher! Think again, but before i kill you. I will let you have a chance to watch you crew fall!" Arnold said. Sonic turns to see his friends being beaten by the minute. If something wasn't done, they will be dead. Sonic had to do something. Sonic then saw something flying near the ship, a pod in which a man was in it.

"Hey! You! Help!" Sonic said. The man heard his call, and rose to the deck of the ship. The man shoots Arnold's arm, and Arnold falls to ground while healing his arm. The man opened the cockpit and spoke to Sonic.

"My name is Eggman Nega. Do you wish for assistance?" Nega said.

"I want you to save my friends." Sonic said. Nega saw Sonic's pirate skills in his eyes. He figured that Sonic could be useful to him.

"Very well." Nega said. And he whistles for his gang of robots. The robots stabbed, smashed, and shot the members of Arnold's crew. Eventulay, the robots destroyed each member of Arnold's crew.

"NO!" Arnold screamed after his crew had been destroyed.

"Hedgehog, you might want to get off this ship." Nega warned. Sonic agreed and went back to his ship. Then Nega summoned the Egg King. The Egg King lifted up his fist and prepared to smash the ship.

"NNNNNNOOOOOO!" Arnold screamed as he was destroyed along with the ship when the Egg King smashed it. Causing it to sink. Then Nega flew away.

"We did it. We won." Sonic said. Then he grabs his bleeding shoulder. "Lets go home guys."

* * *

><p>The Hospital, 6:15 PM<p>

Sonic was relaxing in his hospital bed, when his father came in.

"Son, i heard what happened. Are you and your friends alright?" James asked.

"We're okay dad. We were ambushed by this guy called: Arnold Blackwasher." Sonic repiled.

"Oh my... I have never told you about him. Arnold was a evil, powerful pirate. He was undefeated for 10 years!" James said.

"Guess that came to a end because of that Eggman Nega guy." Sonic said.

"Wait a sec. Did you just say, Eggman Nega?" James asked.

"Yeah. He wore a black jacket with yellow buttons, and had a grey mustache." Sonic responded.

"I heard about that man." James said.

"You know him?" Sonic said, surprisily.

"Yes. He is a scientist who serves under the pirate code." James said.

"The pirate code? What's that?" Sonic asked.

"The pirate code is a terrible thing, son. You see the pirate code is about pirates who is greedy, evil, and has no friends. And also would try to rule the world, and do anything to destroy their enemies. And they show no mercy. Which i bet was the reason he didn't spared Blackwasher and his crew." James said.

"Yeah, i guess so." Sonic said.

"Sonic. No matter what happens. You must NOT follow the pirate code. I don't you to become a cruel, and merciless pirate like Blackwasher." James said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry dad. Nothing going to make me follow the code." Sonic said. James smiled.

"That's a good boy. Lets go home. Your mother's worried sick." James said.

"Isn't she always worried." Sonic chuckled.

"Exactly!" James laughed.

* * *

><p>A nearby beach, 8:00 PM<p>

"Is there any reason you called us here, Wyvern? Everyone, including Sonic, has went to bed." Leaf Smasher said. It was late, and Sonic's friends were still up.

"Well, someone wanted me to bring you all here. I don't who it was but-" Wyvern said.

"I'm glad you all arrived." Someone said. Sonic's friends turn around to see Eggman Nega.

"Nega! You brought us here?!" Wyvern yelled. She lifted her wing to attack.

"Calm down Wyvern. I hear to tell you something important." Nega said.

"And that is?" Wyvern asked.

"James has been leading you and Sonic into the non pirate ways of being a pirate." Nega said, grinning evily.

"What?" Wyvern said, lowering her wing. "What are you talking about?"

"To be a pirate. You must follow by the pirate code. You see, pirates are supposed to pilivege and plunder, not help them. They're suppose to steal treasure, not give them to orphans! And pirates, do not have friends. They're supposed to be cruel, merciless and murderous. You see what i'm trying to tell you, that is what the pirate code is all about." Nega said.

"Now that you mention, Sonic isn't acting like a pirate from those movies. And Sonic wants to use money to help people, not to give it to us." Wyvern said.

"Yes, and it weren't for me. You would have all died. Sonic asked me to help him defeat Arnold and leave you all to die! But i decided to save you. If you don't want to be betrayed by your captain, if you want to become true pirates and become rulers of the earth! You must follow the code. What do you say?" Nega asked. Raising his hand towards Wyvern. Wyvern gave a wicked grin.

"It's a deal." Wyvern said, shaking Nega's hand. The others agreed.

"Good, then from this dsay foward, you all now follow the pirate code. Tomorrow, we will invade the village, kill James and the rest of the villagers, and make Sonic obey the pirate code!" Nega said and gave a devilish laugh.

* * *

><p>The next day,<p>

The beach, 6:00 PM

"Alright, Sonic. Stay cool. You asked Amy if she would like to go to beach with you. Just stay cool, and everything will be alright." Sonic said to himself. Just then Amy walked up behind him.

"Hey Sonic." Amy said. Sonic turned around and saw her.

"Oh, hi Amy." Sonic said while blushing. "Anyways, come, i want to show you something." Sonic said, and grabbed Amy's arm. Sonic took her to the end of the beach, near the water. "Look at that sunset." Sonic said. Amy looked up and saw the sunset. She had never saw a sunset in her life.

"It's beautiful." Amy said.

"It indeed is. So, Amy." Sonic said.

"Yes, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Well... Um... I have to ask, do you have a family?" Sonic asked.

"Well..." Amy said. But then a explosion was heard. Causing Sonic and Amy to look behind them. "What's going on?!"

"Don't know, lets go check it out!" Sonic said. Sonic and Amy ran to the town and saw it being attacked by robots.

"Sonic! Look! It's leaf Smasher!" Amy said. Sonic look, hoping Smasher was there to help. But instead, to Sonic's horror, Smasher smashed a house, with the town folks running away from the building.

"Why are you friends attacking the village?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, but why would they... Oh no!" Sonic gasped. "Dad!" Sonic shouted, and grabbed Amy's arm, and took her to the boats, and got her into one of the boats. "Amy, get out of here! I'm going to get my dad."

"But they'll kill you!" Amy protested.

"My friends wouldn't dare try to kill me. Now go!" Sonic said. Amy nodded and sailed away. Sonic rushed back to his house and saw James dueling with Wyvern.

"Surrender, James! Your attempts of defeating me are futile! I destroyed your wife, and now, i will destroy you!" Wyvern yelled. When Sonic heard that Wyvern killed his mother, he was completely heartbroken. He was too late to save his mom.

"Why would you do this, Wyvern? Do you know how Sonic's going to feel about your betrayel?!" James said.

"He betrayed us first! He was going to leave us to die at the hands of Arnold's crew!" Wyvern yelled.

"That's not what happened!" James said.

"Yes... It... WAS!" Wyvern said, and charged at James. James tried to block the attack, but Wyvern knocked the blade right off his hand, and impaled him with her wings.

"DAD!" Sonic shouted. But nobody heard him, thankfully. Wyvern then removed her wing from James' chest, causing James to fall to the ground.

"Now i need to find, Sonic. And make him follow the code, and then the plan, will be complete." Wyvern said and flew away. Sonic rushed towards his dad.

"Hang on, dad. Your going to be okay." Sonic said.

"No... Sonic... You... Need... To Leave... I'm... finished." James said and coughed.

"Don't say that! I will help you!" Sonic said.

"Listen to me, son!" James said. "If Wyvern catches you, she'll make you join the pirate code! You need to leave, now! I'm sorry this had to happen, Sonic. I never wanted this to happen, now your mother's gone. And soon, i will be gone. Sonic, you must run away, right now! Half of the village is dead because of your former friends. You need to leave, Sonic. I... Just hope... That God will always protect you... Goodbye... S-s-sonic..." James said and closes his eyes.

"DAD! NO!" Sonic said. "Don't go..."

"There you are, Captain!" A voice said. Sonic looked up, and saw Wyvern, who had spot him, while Sonic was mourning James' death. His father was right, he had to leave the island. Sonic started to run away from his burning home and to the docking bay. "Guys! Sonic's trying to get away!" Wyvern shouted. Sonic's friends then followed Sonic, trying to capture him and make him join the pirate code. But Sonic got on one of the boats and sailed off away from the island. "DANG! He got away, don't matter, we will find you one day, Sonic! WE WILL FIND YOU!"

* * *

><p>The sea, 8:00 PM<p>

As sonic sailed the seas, he looked at a picture of his father and mother. They were dead because of his friends. But why would they do it. He thought. But then he realized something, he figured that Eggman Nega had something to do with this. If this was true, then Nega had tooken his whole family away from him. "Nega is going to pay for what he has done." Sonic said prepared to get some rest, hoping that one day, he would kill Eggman Nega and get revenge for what he had done to his family and friends. "I will destroy Eggman Nega!" Sonic said before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Well, did you enjoy it? Next time, Sonic will begin his quest to kill Eggman Nega, but what will happen next? Well, i hope you enjoyed this chapter, and i will be releasing the next one soon.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: The Resistance

Hello, and welcome to the second chapter of Sonic World Adventure. In this chapter, Sonic lands on a mysterious island, and begins his quest for vengeance. What will happen now? Well, lets find out. I do not own any Sonic characters, they belong to Sega.

* * *

><p>The Next Day,<p>

The sea, 8:00 AM

Sonic was sleeping in his boat, when suddenly, his ship bumped into a pole. Sonic woke up and saw a large island.

"Wow." Sonic said. He looked at the damage the pole caused. There was a hole in the ship. "Well, looks like i'm gonna have to stay on that island for awhile." Sonic said and he rowed towards the island.

* * *

><p>Mysterious beach, 8:05 AM<p>

Sonic parked his boat on the sand, and got off of the boat. Sonic looked around and saw a forest.

"Maybe i can find some food in there. I haven't ate since yesterday before the attack." Sonic said as he walked into the forest.

* * *

><p>Unknown Forest, 8:30 AM<p>

Sonic walked around the forest, which actually looks like a jungle more than a forest. There are giant logs, trees, and a bunch of grass. Sonic looked around the jungle, until suddenly...

"Hello." A voice said. Sonic turned and saw a fox.

"GAH!" Sonic screamed upon seeing the fox. "Who are you!" Sonic demanded, preparing to grab his sword.

"Oh yeah, i almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Miles Prower." Miles said.

"Miles?" Sonic said.

"Yeah. I hate that name." Miles said. Sonic then looks at Miles' tails. He had two tails.

"You have two tails. Your name should have been Tails." Sonic insulted.

"Hey! That's a great name, from now on, i will be called... Tails." Tails said.

"IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A INSULT!" Sonic said annoyingly.

"So, what's your name?" Tails asked.

"Captain Sonic. I'm a pirate hedgehog." Sonic said.

"Your a good pirate, right?" Tails asked. Sonic gave a annoyed look.

"Yes." Sonic said annoyingly.

"Oh thank goodness. But that ain't gonna help you if the Pirate Code Resistance finds out." Tails said.

"Wait. Pirate Code Resistance?" Sonic said.

"Yeah, the P.C.R. I'm a part of it as a junior member, you see, it was formed by Princess Blaze to fight against the pirates who followed under the pirate code. Their leader is Doctor Eggman Nega." Tails said. Sonic was very please to hear that Eggman Nega is in a war against this "Princess Blaze." This could help him get his revenge on Nega.

"Ok, here's the deal. I want to get revenge on Nega, and you all want to end the pirate code. So tell you what. If i join the resistance and get revenge on Nega, then i will help you end the pirate code. How does that sound?" Sonic asked.

"I think that's a brilliant idea. But we need to keep Blaze from knowing that your a pirate. If Blaze finds out. Your as good as dead." Tails said.

"Don't worry, fox boy. She won't figure it out." Sonic said.

"Good, lets go." Tails said, and grabs Sonic's arm. "Lets go!" Tails said and starts to fly away.

"I can walk you know." Sonic said.

"Wouldn't that be exhausting." Tails said and flies away.

"So what's this island called anyways?" Sonic said. Tails gasped.

"You have never been to America before?" Tails asked.

"America? Is that the name of the forest/jungle?" Sonic asked.

"No! That forest is named Leaf Storm, the island is called America." Tails repiled.

"Why is it called America?" Sonic asked.

"I'll explain as we fly to the HQ." Tails said as they fly towards the HQ.

* * *

><p>The Resistance's HQ, 9:30 AM<p>

"Welcome to the Resistance, Sonic." Tails said as they entered the HQ.

"So how long you guys been fighting against Eggman Nega?" Sonic asked.

"Blaze has been trying to destroy Eggman Nega for 8 years." Tails repiled.

"EIGHT YEARS?!" Sonic yelled surprisingly.

"Yeah. I just joined about a month ago. And when i heard about it, i couldn't believe it myself!" Tails chuckled. "Ok, i believe we should talk to the princess."

"Very well." Sonic said. But while he was walking, a koala stood in his way.

"Who the heck are you?" The koala said.

"Sonic The Hedgehog." Sonic said. "But i also go by Captain Sonic. Not in a pirate way, as a strong fighting warrior way, you know, how generals lead their armies into bat-"

"I GET IT!" The koala said. "But the question is, why are you here?"

"To join the resistance, a course. Why else would he come here, Gardon." Tails said. Sonic laughed at this.

"His name is Gardon?! HA! That name sounds like Gordon from Thomas the Tank Engine!" Sonic laughed.

"SILENCE!" Gardon said. Sonic stops laughing immediately. "If you want to sign up for the resistance, meet up with the Princess in her office." Gardon said and walk away. "If she thinks your worthy enough. HA!" Gardon said as he walked away.

"What's with that dude?" Sonic asked.

"Gardon is the grumpiest member of the resistance. He also has a hatred of pirates, even good ones. He will totally kick you out if he finds out your a pirate." Tails said.

"I guess I'll have to be more careful. Anyways, lets meet the princess." Sonic said.

"Agreed." Tails said, and they walked into the Princess's office.

* * *

><p>Blaze's office, 9:35 AM<p>

Sonic and Tails opened the door and walked inside. Blaze was looking at some blueprints.

"Hello, your majesty." Tails said. Blaze looked at Tails.

"Oh, it's you again." Blaze said as she set the blueprints down. "And i see you brought a friend."

"Yes, this is Captain Sonic The Hedgehog." Tails said.

"Why does he have Captain in his name?" Blaze asked.

"Oh, that's easy, a strong fighting-" Sonic started.

"Ok, i think i get it. Have a seat." Blaze said as she sat down on her chair, which was in front of two other chairs. Sonic and Tails sat down on the chairs. "So, Captain Sonic, explain why you are here."

"Well, I'm here to help you guys defeat Eggman Nega." Sonic said.

"Listen, Hedgehog. We fought Nega for 8 years, but we did haven't kill him. What makes you think you can?" Blaze asked doubtfully.

"I can defeat Nega! Trust me, Princess." Sonic said. Blaze thought about if for a moment.

"If want you to show me that you can beat Nega, you'll have to prove yourself." Blaze responded.

"That's it? HA! This will be easy. What's the task?" Sonic asked.

"Our spies has discovered that Nega has sent one of his new 5 robot lackeys, to destroy Leaf Storm, since it's people refused to surrender to the pirate code. If you can destroy this robot and save Leaf Storm, then i will let you join the resistance. Do we have a deal?" Blaze asked.

"Very well." Sonic said. "It's a deal."

"Then i believe you must be off then. I wish you the best of luck. If there is any." Blaze chuckled. Sonic and Tails then left the office.

"Why does she want to kill Nega anyways?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, she didn't told any of us about it. But right now, you need to destroy that robot lieutenant, and save Leaf Storm, but be very careful, Captain. Who knows how strong this robot is." Tails said.

"Don't worry, fox boy. I'll smash this robot and be back here before lunch. See you soon, Tails." Sonic said and ran out of the building.

* * *

><p>Well, did you enjoy it? In the next chapter, Sonic has to fight the mysterious robot lieutenant, who is this robotic lieutenant? Well, i hope you enjoyed this chapter, and i will be releasing the next one soon.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Joining the Resistance

Hello, and welcome to the third chapter of Sonic World Adventure, sorry it took me so long, i had a lot of work to do, and i was sick. In this chapter, Sonic must defeat one of Nega's lieutenants in order to join the resistance, will he be able to do it, lets find out.

* * *

><p>Leaf Storm Cliffs, 10:00 AM<p>

Sonic, after a half hour of climbing, finally reaches the top of the Leaf Storm Cliffs, where Nega's lieutenant was at. Sonic was exhausted by the climb up to the cliffs.

"Note to self, never climb up a mountain without climbing gear." Sonic said, he had nearly fall off the cliff about ten times. "Alright, now to find that lieutenant." Sonic said. But then the ground started to shake. "What the heck is going on?!" Sonic asked. But then a large viper like robot appeared out of the forest and looked upon the cliffs and saw Sonic, the viper robot came down and looked at Sonic.

"Well, well, well, it if ain't Captain Sonic." The robot said, Sonic immediately recognized who he was.

"Leaf Smasher?! Your one of Nega lieutenants?!" Sonic said in horror.

"That's right. The others has also joined Nega's side, with Wyvern as his right hand Woman. Sure the term is right hand man, but it's right hand woman due to the fact that Wyvern is a girl." Leaf Smasher chuckled.

"Leaf, why would you do this? Why would you and the others attack my home. You killed so many innocent people there." Sonic said.

"NOBODY IS INNOCENT, CAPTAIN!" Leaf Smasher yelled. After calming down, he contiuned. "That includes you and your father, Captain."

"MY FATHER WAS A GOOD MAN, SMASHER!" Sonic yelled.

"You don't even know about his past, Captain!" Leaf Smasher protested.

"His past?" Sonic said confusingly. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not allow to give that information, Captain." Leaf Smasher said.

"I'll find out later, but for now, I'm going to find Nega and i will kill him, and get my revenge." Sonic said.

"You seek to kill Nega? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Leaf Smasher laughed. "PATHETIC! You can't kill Nega, he's unbeatable. And now, I'm going to give you one last chance to surrender and become a servant of the pirate code!"

"I will never serve the code!" Sonic said, pulling out his sword.

"Then I'm afraid that you will have to die. It's been honor to be your friend, Sonic, now DIE!" Leaf Smasher said, and shoots a laser beam at Sonic's hand, causing Sonic to let go of his sword and it falls off of the cliff.

"Oh dear." Sonic said. Leaf Smasher then tries to crush Sonic with his head, but Sonic manages to get out of the way in time.

"You can run all you want, Captain. But you will never defeat me!" Leaf Smasher said. He then tries to get up, but he couldn't move. "DANG! I'm stuck, doesn't matter, i'll get out in a jiff."

"How am i'm supposed to attack him without my sword." Sonic said. Leaf Smasher then get himself unstuck, and tries to crush Sonic again, but Sonic jumps out of the way, but when he did, he saw a lock on target on Leaf Smasher's head. Sonic didn't know what it meant, but he figured that it could be where Leaf Smasher's weakspot is at. He then decides to use his homing attack, a attack only hedgehogs can use, to attack his head, and when he impacted him, Leaf Smasher screamed in pain.

"GAH! WHAT WAS THAT?!" Leaf Smasher shouted.

"Just as i figured. Alright, Leaf. Lets see what you got." Sonic taunted.

"DIE!" Leaf Smasher said. Leaf Smasher tried to smash Sonic again, but he dodged it, and homing attacked Leaf Smasher on the head. "GAH!"

"Give it up, Leaf Smasher." Sonic said.

"Never! I'll crush you like a bug!" Leaf Smasher said and prepares to try and crush Sonic again.

"Well, i hope this works." Sonic said and jumps just as Leaf Smasher charges at him, and Sonic attacks Leaf Smasher, causing the viper robot to lose control of himself and falls backwards.

"Wait, what's going on?! NO! NO! NO! NO! NNNNNNOOOOO!" Leaf Smasher screamed as he impacted the ground. Sonic looked over the edge of the cliff to see if Leaf Smasher was alive, but couldn't see him anywhere, and thus immediately pronounced him dead.

"Farewell, friend." Sonic said. But then Sonic saw a helicopter coming towards him. The helicopter landed on the cliff, and Blaze and Tails stepped out of the helicopter.

"See Blaze, i told you that he can do it." Tails said. Blaze walks up to Sonic.

"You surprise me, Captain. I would never have expect a hedgehog to defeat a giant robot." Blaze said. Thankfully for Sonic, she did not hear Sonic conversation with Leaf Smasher before their fight. "As a result of your victory, your now a official member of the Pirate Code Resistance." Blaze said, and places a P.C.R badge on Sonic's chest.

"Thank you Princess." Sonic said.

"But listen to me, Captain. Now that you are part of the resistance, you will obey every sinlge order i give you, is that understood?" Blaze asked.

"Understood." Sonic replied.

"Good." Blaze said, and walked back into the helicopter. "Follow allow, Captain. It's time to return to base." Blaze said as she entered the helicopter.

"Sonic, are you sure you know what your doing?" Tails asked.

"Trust me, i know exactly what I'm doing." Sonic said, and then he and Tails entered the helicopter as well, and then it left the cliffs.

* * *

><p>Unknown Space Station, 10:15 AM<p>

Eggman Nega sat on his throne while speaking with Wyvern.

"So, did you find Captain Sonic yet, Wyvern?" Nega asked.

"Not yet sir. But trust me, we will find him soon enough, Nega." Wyvern said, just then, Eggman entered the room.

"What are you doing here, Eggman. Can you see I'm busy!" Nega said annoyingly.

"Sorry my alternate universe self, but i have just received word that Sonic has defeated Leaf Smasher and joined the P.C.R." Eggman said.

"WHAT?!" Nega said as he got up from his throne. "HE JOINED THE RESISTANCE?!" Nega said in fury. Causing Eggman to hide behind Wyvern, but she moved him away from her.

"Yes..." Eggman said nervously.

"Do you know what that means?" Nega asked.

"It's means that he'll join the code pretty soon?" Eggman said.

"NO! It's mean that Sonic has found his only hope for revenge, and that means he could end the pirate code! I need to bring that resistance down in order to make sure everyone obeys the pirate code, so i can rule the world. But with Sonic joining the resistance, that's mean it will be even HARDER to bring them down!" Nega shouted as he walked towards Eggman.

"There's still a chance to capture Sonic and make him obey the code." Turtle said as he walked into the room.

"You came just in time, Turtle." Wyvern said. "Master, can we send Turtle to capture Sonic for us?"

"Very well, but if he tries to resist the code, kill him!" Nega said to Turtle.

"Very well." Turtle replied.

"And as for you, Eggman!" Nega yelled, pointing to Eggman. "Turtle will need a army, so you better get a army of robots for him on the double, are we clear?"

"Yes sir." Eggman said and left the room.

"We must make sure that Sonic does not help the resistance defeat us, or our plan will be ruined. So Turtle, you go do your job. Wyvern, help Eggman prepare the robots. We must eliminate the resistance at all cost, so everyone, get moving!"

"Yes sir!" Wyvern and Turtle said and left the room.

* * *

><p>The Resistance's HQ's Meeting room, 8:00 PM<p>

"Welcome to the meeting room, Sonic." Tails said. The meeting room was like a movie theater, but with a podium in front of the seats. "This is where we have our meetings and on some occasions, relive epic battles with Eggman Nega's henchman."

"Wow, this place sure is big." Sonic said, but as he and Tails were walking to their seats. Gardon stepped in front of them.

"Hello, Captain. I suppose your here for the meeting, aren't you?" Gardon said with a mean look.

"Yes we are, Gordon." Sonic said. Then he and Tails laughed.

"IT'S GARDON! YOU KNOW MY NAME IS GARDON! YOUR DOING IT ON PURPOSE!" Gardon yelled in annoyance.

"I know, but it's hilarious." Sonic said, still laughing.

"Anyways, i got my eye on you, Captain. Because if anything happens to the princess, it will be all your fau-" Gardon started.

"Give it a rest, Gardon." Blaze said as she walked next to Sonic and Tails.

"Forgive me, your majesty." Gardon said.

"Besides, i really like Sonic joke about your name. It's really something to laugh at." Blaze said. Gardon rolls his eyes in annoyance. "You know," Blaze whispered to Sonic. "Sometimes, we mistakenly call him Gordon, and it still irritates him."

"I see." Sonic said.

"Oh, and i wanted to say that the power you used to defeat Leaf Smasher was... Impressive, i never had that power, all i have are these flame." Blaze said.

"But people don't have the power of-" Sonic started. But Blaze, with a snap of a finger, makes fire appear on her finger. "... Fire." Sonic said surprisingly. Blaze then makes the fire disappear.

"Hate to interrupt your conversation, princess. But we have a meeting to begin." Gardon said.

"Oh, your right! You might as well take your seat, Captain, the meeting is about to begin. And Gardon, please do not bother Sonic, ok?" Blaze said.

"Ugh... Ok." Gardon said and walks to his seat. Blaze then walks to the podium.

"Well, we better get to our seats, Captain." Tails said, and then he and Sonic walks to their seats. Once everyone arrived at the Meeting, Blaze walks to the podium and begins to speak.

"Hello everybody, first things first, i would like to welcome a new member to the resistance... Captain Sonic The Hedgehog!" Blaze said. The spot light then shines on Sonic while everybody, but Gardon, cheers. "For 8 years we fought against the evil Eggman Nega, but as of today, we never managed to defeat him... But i think, that with the help of Captain Sonic's unbelievable powers, we can defeat Nega, and end the pirate code once and for all. Tomorrow, we will begin our next mission, so you all better get some rest. We got a big day tomorrow, so before we end this, any questions?" Blaze asked. Sonic raised his hand. "Yes, Captain."

"How many people have you lost over the years, just want to make sure." Sonic said.

"I think about over 3000 people." Blaze said. Tails gulps after hearing this. "Anyways, goodnight everybody." Blaze said, and then everyone leaves the room, except for Sonic, Tails, and Blaze. Blaze then walks up to Sonic. "You better get some rest too, Captain, tomorrow will also be your first mission, well goodnight." Blaze said, and walks away.

"Goodnight." Sonic replies.

"Follow me, I'll take you to your room." Tails said, and they walked away from the meeting room.

* * *

><p>Sonic's bedroom, 8:30 PM<p>

"Welcome to your room, Captain." Tails said as he opened the door to Sonic's bedroom.

"Wow, it's looks nice." Sonic said.

"Well, you better get some rest, we got a big day tomorrow. Goodnight." Tails said and walks away.

"Goodnight Tails." Sonic said, and shuts the door. He then gets into his pajamas and crawls into bed. Sonic looks out the window and at the sky. "I promise dad, i will destroy Eggman Nega." Sonic said and then he goes to sleep. Tomorrow, his journey will begin.

* * *

><p>Well, did you enjoy it? In the next chapter, Sonic will begin his journey for revenge against Eggman Nega. What will happen next? Well, i hope you enjoyed this chapter, and i will be releasing the next one soon.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Water Palace

Hello, and welcome to the 4th chapter of Sonic World Adventure. Sorry it took so long to make this, i was really busy. In the last chapter, Sonic successfully joined the resistance. What will happen in his first mission, lets find out in this brand new chapter of Sonic World Adventure. I do not own any Sonic characters, but i do own Captain William and General Gates.

* * *

><p>The Resistance's HQ's Docking bay, 8:00 AM<p>

After Sonic and Tails woke up, they walked to the docking bay where Blaze and the other resistance members were at.

"I can't believe it. Today will be our first mission, isn't that awesome?" Tails said excitedly as they walked.

"Yeah, i guess so." Sonic said.

"So Sonic, why do you want revenge against Nega in the first place?" Tails asked.

"It's... Complicated. I'll explain later, lets just get going." Sonic said, and they walked to Blaze in front of a large Plane.

"Good Morning, boys." Blaze said.

"Good morning, Blaze." Sonic and Tails said.

"I see your all set? Unlike Gardon." Blaze said, pointing to Gardon, who is having a hard time stacking the guns in the gun stack, which every time the stack breaks, Gardon would get angry and hit a fellow member. "Anyways, follow me. I'll explain your mission once we take off." Blaze said, and then everyone got on the plane, with Gardon being the last, due to his problem.

* * *

><p>P.C.R Plane, 8:30 AM<p>

Everyone in the plane sat in their seats, as Blaze stood in front of everyone and began her speech.

"OK, everyone, your mission today is simple. According to our spies, Nega's henchman has taken some hostages down at the Water Palace, and we believe that they're looking for a Chaos Emerald." Blaze said.

"A Chaos Emerald? What the heck is a Chaos Emerald?" Sonic asked.

'Thank you for asking, Sonic. A Chaos Emerald is a powerful gem, that can give you total power. There are 7 Emeralds in total, and Nega has been trying to get them for years. No one knows why, but i have a feeling it ain't good." Blaze responded. Gardon then suddenly grabs Sonic by the throat.

"Listen up, Hedgehog! You don't know interrupt the Princess while she's doing a SPEECH!" Gardon yelled.

"It's alright, Gardon. It was very good question to ask, most of the people in here don't know WHAT a Chaos Emerald is. So, why don't you just let him go, and get back in your seat." Blaze said. Gardon unwillingly obeys and lets Sonic go.

"You got lucky, Hedgehog." Gardon said as he walked away.

"Thanks, Blaze." Sonic said as he was getting up.

"Anytime, Sonic." Blaze said. Sonic then returned to his seat. "Anyways, your goal is rescue the hostages, defeat Nega's henchman, and grab that Emerald before one of Nega's henchman does. Are we clear?" Blaze asked. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "Good, then prepare yourselves. Because we're just about to land."

"You guess correctly, Princess." The pilot said. "Hang on everybody, this could be a rough landing. Hope you have your seatbelts on."

"Seat belts. HA! We don't need no stinking-" Gardon started. But then the plane started to go fast towards the Water Palace. "SEAT BELTS!" Gardon said as he suddenly fling towards the back of the plane. "Ow."

"He said, have your seat belts on, Gardon." Tails said.

"SHUT UP!" Gardon angrily responded. The plane then continues to fly towards the Water Palace.

* * *

><p>Water Palace, 8:35 AM<p>

The plane lands safely on the ground, with no one, but Gardon hurt in the process.

"Well, i guess it wasn't a rough landing after all. Alright, everyone. It should be safe to get out now." The pilot said. Then everyone, but the pilot, got out of the plane.

"Ok, General Cage, you go look for the Emerald." Blaze said.

"Got it." Cage said before running off to find the Emerald. Blaze then turns to Captain William.

"Captain William. You go find the hostages and free them from Nega's henchman." Blaze said.

"Understood." William said before running off to find the hostages. Blaze then turned to Sonic and Tails.

"Captain Sonic and Miles Prowder. You both go help Captain Willaim find the hostages and defeat Nega's henchamn." Blaze said.

"Yes, Princess." Sonic and Tails responded.

"Ok, the rest of you go are to stay here and look after the plane. We must keep it safe at all cost." Blaze said. Everyone, but Sonic, Tails, William, and Cage, nodded.

"Now, hold up a minute. I had to stay here and let Captain Idiot over there do all the work. He was recently employed. We can't trust him." Gardon said.

"Gardon i told you to give it a rest. Sonic's trustworthy, i can see it in his eyes. So don't question to me about Sonic's involvement again, do you hear me?" Blaze said.

"Understood." Gardon said angrily, and glares at Sonic before going back inside the plane.

"If everyone does their part, we'll get this mission done just fine. So everyone move out." Blaze said. Everyone nodded in agreed, and they, except for Sonic and Tails, went back into the plane. "You better go meet with William at the Water Town, Sonic and Tails. He's expecting you there."

"Yes, Princess." Sonic and Tails responded. Blaze smiled and walked back into the plane.

"Come on, Sonic. Lets go." Tails said as he runs towards the Water Town.

"Ok, Ok. Wait up for me, Ok?" Sonic said as he follows Tails into the Water Town.

* * *

><p>Water Town, 8:40 AM<p>

Sonic and Tails kept walking through Water Town until they saw two hedgehogs talking, one grey one, and one green one.

"We talked about this, Will." The grey hedgehog said.

"Come on, Uncle. If we don't act now, Nega will eventually win." The green hedgehog said.

"Will, listen. Going against Nega right now will be suicide. The last person that tried ended up losing his head. Think about that before you-" The grey hedgehog started before he spots Sonic and Tails, when he did, he and the green hedgehog turned to face them. "OH! Hello! How long have you two been standing there?"

"Too long." Tails said, shaking his head slowly.

"Sorry about that. Me and my uncle were having a discussion. Anyways, my name is Captain William. But you can call me, Will." Will said, holding out his hand towards Sonic.

"Nice to meet you, Will." Sonic said, shaking Will's hand.

"And this, is my uncle, General Gates." Will said, pointing to his uncle, General Gates.

"It's very nice to meet our two new members of the P.C.R." Gates said, shaking Sonic's hand.

"So, what were you and Gates talking about anyways?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, i was suggesting that we attack Nega's base right now, and put a end to the pirate code for good. But my uncle here says that it's a very bad idea." Will said.

"Will, you don't know ANYTHING about what Nega is capable." Gates said.

"Oh, he gave me a pretty good example when he killed my mother! And you failed to save her that day." Will said.

"I tried, but he was too powerful for me. There was nothing i couldn't done. If you go against Nega right away, i'll lose you too." Gates said.

"You know what? I think we should just drop the conversation for now." Sonic suggested.

"Agreed. We need to get our jobs done. Take care, nephew." Gates said as he left to find the Chaos Emerald.

"See ya, Unc!" Will said. "Come on, follow me to the location of the hostages." Will said and walks away, with Sonic and Tails following him.

"So, Will. How long has your uncle been working for the Resistance?" Sonic asked.

"For 8 years, Sonic. 8 whole years. He's been with the Resistance from the start." Will said.

"Wow, that's very interesting." Sonic replied.

"I know, he got me into the Resistance 4 years ago, after my mother's death." Will said.

"What happened to your mother?" Sonic asked.

"My mother... Was killed by Nega 4 years ago. My uncle tried to save her, but Nega, overpowered him. That's why i want to fight right now, i want to kill him, to avenge my mother." Will said.

"God, I'm so sorry about what happened. I had parents too, you know. But, they died." Sonic responded.

"How long ago?" Will asked.

"A few days ago." Sonic replied.

"Man, I'm really sorry for you, dude." Will said sadly. "My uncle is the only family i got now. If i lose him, then my whole world, will be destroyed. I will have nothing left to fight for. I'll be nothing."

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. I'm sure of it." Sonic said.

"I hope your right." Will said. Tails then sees a cage.

"Guys, LOOK!" Tails said, pointing to the cage.

"The hostages!" Will said, then he, Sonic, and tails ran towards the cage. There were 12 hostages in there.

"Get us out of here!" A woman said.

"Don't worry, we'll get you all out of there." Will said.

"No one is going anywhere." A robot said. Will, Sonic, and Tails turned to see a giant robot with a hammer and 8 Egg Pawns. "By the order of Eggman Nega, you are not allowed to free them." The Big Robot said. Will pulls out his sword and prepares to fight.

"Alright. Lets see what you got, Robot face!" Will said. Sonic pulls out his sword as well. "Tails, pull out your sword, it's time to fight."

"But, i don't have a sword." Tails said.

"WHAT?!" Sonic and Will replied. The robots then charged at them.

"TAILS! HIDE! WE'LL TAKE CARE OF THIS!" Sonic said. Tails nodded and takes cover behind some boxes. Sonic then charges at a Egg Pawn and slices it's head off, causing it too explode. He then sees Will fighting 3 Egg Pawns and goes to help him. Sonic then kicks one of the robots while Will kills the other 2.

"6 of them left, you go for the big guy, i'll take care of the Egg Pawns." Will said. Sonic nodded. And charged at the BIg Robot.

"HAHAHA! PUNY HEDGEHOG!" The robot said, and tries to crush Sonic with it's hammer, but Sonic dodges it, and kicks the Robot in the face. "OW!"

"Is that all you got?" Sonic taunted. The Robot growled and charged at Sonic. Meanwhile, Will successfully kills 3 of the Egg Pawns around him. A Egg Pawn grabs a gun, but before he can shoot Will, the green hedgehog slices him in half, causing his gun to slide right next to Tails. A Egg Pawn then sneaks up from behind, and attempts to Stab Will with his spear. But Tails sees the gun that a Egg Pawn, grabs it, and shoots the Pawn in the head, before he can attack Will.

"Thanks, kid." Will said.

"Your welcome." Tails responded. Will then rushes towards Sonic and the Big Robot. The robots tries to swing his hammer at Sonic, but Sonic dodges it, causing the Hammer to hit the Robot himself.

"OW!" The robot said. Sonic then meets up with Will.

"That guy giving you trouble?" Will asked.

"Sort of. Lets send this guy to scarp yard together." Sonic said.

"Agreed." Will said. And they both jumped at the Robot.

"I'm going to skin EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU-" The Robot started, but then the hedgehogs slice the Robot's head into pieces, killing it. The robot's headless body then collapses to the ground, dead.

"Nice slicing, Sonic." Will said.

"Thanks." Sonic replied. Will threw his sword at the chain holding the cage, causing it to fall to the ground. Sonic, Will, and Tails then looked at the Cage's lock.

"You know how to pick a lock right?" Will said to Sonic.

"No. Why do you ask?" Sonic said.

"I don't know, because your... Urban." Will said.

"Oh you are not saying what i think your saying." Sonic said.

"Come on, Man. I was from Florida, crazy crap comes out of my mouth sometimes. Sorry." Will said.

"I think i pick the lock. Sonic give me your sword." Tails said. Sonic then gives Tails his sword. And Tails begins to pick the lock.

"You can try." Will said. "But there's no way that you will be able to pick the lock with a swo-"

"Got it!" Tails said. Then the lock comes off and the door opens.

"I stand corrected." Will said. The hostages then escape from the cage.

"Thank you so much, guys!" One of the hostages said.

"Anytime." Will said. He then turns to Sonic. "Don't worry, the Resistance will send planes to get them out of here. In the meantime, you people stay safe." Will said, the hostages agreed and they went to hide until the Resistance picked them up. "Ok, Sonic. We should go find my Uncle. He should have found the Emerald by now."

"Where is he anyways?" Sonic asked.

"He was looking for the Emerald at it's location. The Water Arena." Will said.

"Ok, lets go guys." Sonic said. And then he, Will, and Tails ran towards the Water Arena.

* * *

><p>In the next chapter, Sonic, Will, and Tails will go to the Water Arena to find General Gates and the Chaos Emerald. What will happen next? Well, i hope you enjoyed this chapter, and i will be uploading the next one soon.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Duel At The Water Arena

Hello, and welcome to the 5th chapter of Sonic World Adventure. In this chapter, Sonic, Tails, and Captain William enter the Water Arena to find General Gates. Where is General Gates, and what is going to happen. Find out in this brand new chapter of Sonic World Adventure.

* * *

><p>Water Arena, 9:00 AM<p>

Sonic, Tails, and Will entered the arena, but there was no sign of General Gates.

"Where's Gates?" Sonic asked.

"He should be around here somewhere. Look over by the pool over there, i'll check from the side." Will said, and quickly walks to the left of the pathway. Sonic and Tails then continued to walk down the pathway.

"So, Fox boy. Why did you decide to join the Resistance?" Sonic asked.

"Well, i joined because i want to help them destroy the Pirate Code." Tails responded.

"Everyone keeps saying that don't they? Why do they really need to end that code anyways?" Sonic wondered.

"Blaze says it's a terrible thing, and that it's need to be stopped." Tails replied. Sonic looked around for a sec before talking to Tails once more.

"So, you got a family?" Sonic asked. Tails stopped for a moment and looked down at the ground. Sonic stopped too and looks at Tails. "Tails?"

"... No... Not anymore." Tails responded. Sonic was in complete shock when he heard this. "I used to have a mother and a father, they loved me very much. But then one day, a group of pirates attacked our home. I managed to escape, but my parents. They... Oh god. All that was left of them, were bloody corpses." Tails said, covering his face in sorrow.

"Oh my god." Sonic replied. "So your a orphan?"

"For 3 years, Sonic. 3 whole years." Tails said. Sonic started to feel bad for Tails. He had lost his family just as Sonic has. But before Sonic can comfort Tails. Tails spots something up in the distance. "SONIC! I SEE SOMETHING!" Tails said, pointing to a mysterious thing at the end of the pathway near the pool.

"Lets go check it out." Sonic and Tails then ran towards the pathway. They then kept following it until they find the mysterious thing that Tails spotted. Sonic and Tails were horrified to see that it was person who was brutally murdered by one of Nega's henchman. "Oh my god." Sonic said in horror.

"I can't believe it. It's... It's..." Tails said in horror. Will then came running towards them.

"Did you find my uncle?" Will asked.

"Will. You might wanna see this." Sonic asked. And Will walks up to see what Sonic was talking about. Will was horrified to see the bloody corpse of General Gates. Will then walks up to Gates' body, gets on his knees, and looks down on his now deceased uncle.

"Uncle Gates..." Will tearfully said. "No, this can't be happening. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Will said as tears flow down his face.

"I'm sorry, Will. One of us should have went with him." Sonic said, while placing his hand on Will's shoulder.

"No, Sonic. It wasn't your fault. But i wanna know, HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Will asked tearfully.

"I don't know." Sonic responded. He then looks at Gates' bloody body. "This looks like something Wyvern could have done."

"Who's Wyvern?" Tails asked.

"It's a long story. But right now, we need to-" Sonic started. But all of sudden, rumbling occurs. "What the heck is going on?!"

"I don't know! Wait. LOOK!" Will said, pointing to the pool. Sonic, Tails, and Will watched as a giant turtle like robot rises out of the pool and looks down at them.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't Captain Sonic. I knew you would arrive." The giant turtle bot said.

"TURTLE?!" Sonic said in shock.

"Turtle? You know this guy?" Will asked.

"It's a long story, Will." Sonic responded. Turtle then looks down at corpse of General Gates.

"I see you found the fallen general. Shame, he looked like a worthy opponent." Turtle said and laughed.

"What did you do to him?!" Will asked in rage, pointing his sword at Turtle.

"Alright, i'll tell you. It involved this." Turtle said, and showed a hologram of a large gem.

"The Chaos Emerald?!" Tails yelled.

"That's right, Fox Boy. Wyvern and i were looking for the Emerald, and when we found it, it was in the hands of THAT hedgehog right there." Turtle said, pointing at Gates' body with one of his flippers. "That old fool tried to fight us off, but Wyvern easily overpowered him. And then... She stabbed him to death!" Turtle said and laughed. Will was enraged by this.

"YOU MONSTERS! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Will said and he jumped towards Turtle in a attempt to kill him, but Turtle easily knocks Will away with one of his flippers. And Will falls into the ocean.

"WILL! ARE YOU OK?!" Sonic yelled.

"Oh, i'm sure he's fine." Turtle said. Sonic angrily turns back to look at Turtle.

"Where's the Chaos Emerald?!" Sonic threatened, pointing his sword at him.

"Wyvern took it back to it's rightful owner. Eggman Nega." Turtle said.

"Don't you realize what you had just done?!" Tails yelled.

"Oh i do. I brought the true honor of being a pirate. Unlike you, Sonic." Turtle said, looking at Sonic.

"No, you bring DISHONOR!" Sonic yelled.

"No, YOU bring dishonor. By refusing to obey the Pirate Code, you betrayed us pirates. Especially your friends." Turtle responded.

"I had never betrayed you!" Sonic said, confused.

"Didn't betrayed us? HA! That's not Nega said!" Turtle said.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asked.

"Well, remember our battle with the vicious Captain Arnold Blackwasher? Well, you were pinned down by Arnold. And then you spotted Nega, and requested his help. After he stopped Arnold from killing you, you told him to save you and the leave the rest of us, YOUR OWN CREW, TO DIE! But Nega saved us from your secret betrayel attempt. And later on, he told us about your attempt of betrayal, because at the time we didn't knew, and all about the Pirate Code. The Pirate Code is a code that ALL PIRATES MUST FOLLOW! That's why we attacked your village, that's why we killed those people, that's why we killed your father. Because not only were you disobeying the Pirate Code, it was mainly because, you betrayed US!" Turtle yelled.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED! I TOLD NEGA TO SAVE YOU ALL, NOT ME! HE WAS LYING TO YOU!" Sonic yelled.

"Wait, you betrayed this these guys?" Tails asked.

"Yes, he did. You were planning to betray us, and i bet after you kill Eggman Nega. Your gonna betray the Resistance too." Turtle said.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asked.

"It's pretty simple, Sonic. I know what's your planning. You never cared for these band of misfits! You were just using them to get your revenge on Eggman Nega." Turtle said, and then he looked at Tails. "See, Fox Boy. THIS, is the true nature of Captain Sonic The Hedgehog. He was only using you for his revenge, and that was it. And once the job was done, he was gonna betray and kill you all, just like he had attempt to betray and KILL US!" Turtle yelled.

"Tails, don't listen to him." Sonic said.

"No, Fox Boy. Don't listen to HIM!" Turtle yelled, pointing to Sonic while still looking at Tails. "He was lying to you this whole time, he never cared about you. And that name he gave you, it was supposed to be a insult! And don't you deny it, Sonic. I know it's true. Fox Boy, what i'm saying to you is true. And that you should join the Pirate Code, we can keep you safe. You never had to fight anyone again. You can live in peace serving under the Pirate Code. And most of all, you won't have to get betrayed by that Hedgehog. So, what's your decision. Do you believe that Sonic is a good man, or that do you want to betray Sonic and join the Pirate Code, before he betrays you?" Turtle said. Tails was unsure what to think. Was Turtle telling the truth, or was he lying to get him into betraying Sonic. Tails looked at Sonic, who gave Tails a sad look.

"He's lying, i swear. I would never hurt you. You believe me, right?" Sonic said. Tails thought about it for a while. And then, he made his decision.

"Sonic..." Tails started. Turtle was giving a wicked grin, while Sonic still had a sad look on his face. "I... I believe you." Tails said. Sonic smiled at this response.

"WHAT?!" Turtle yelled in rage. But then, he was suddenly hit by a giant Fireball. "GAH!" Turtle shouted in pain. Sonic and Tails turned to see Blaze, who had just arrived at the Water Arena.

"Blaze!" Sonic and Tails said upon seeing Blaze.

"Kept you waiting, huh?" Blaze said. And she jumped down in the arena, landing next to Sonic.

"Why did you come here?" Sonic asked.

"I thought you need some assistance." Blaze said, before looking at Turtle. "So, who's this ugly reptile.

"It's a long story. Lets just take him down." Sonic said.

"Right." Blaze agreed.

"You made a bad choice coming here, Princess. Now this will be YOUR END!" Turtle shouted, and shoots lasers at Sonic, Tails and Blaze. But they dodged them. Blaze then shoots another fireball at Turtle, causing him to spin around the arena. "GAH! Getting dizzy."

"Sonic, take care of this beast, I'll go help Will." Blaze ordered, Sonic nodded. And Blaze leaves to go help Will. Sonic then jumps and homing attacks Turtle's head.

"GAH! WHY YOU LITTLE!" Turtle said, and he knocks Sonic down to the ground with his head. "Time to end this, goodbye captain!" Turtle said, and he brings out the gun hidden under his head and prepares to shoots Sonic. But he then hears a gun being loaded and turns to see Tails preparing to shoot at him. "Fox Boy." Turtle said. Before Tails could fire, Turtle shoots the gun out of Tails' hand, and Turtle aims his gun at the young fox. "You should have accept my offer, kid." Turtle said. Sonic knew he needed to act quick. He looked at Turtle's eye. And then he got a idea. He then pulls out his sword and prepares to throw it at Turtle's eye. "But now, i figured about time i give you a WATERY GRAVE!" Turtle said, preparing to fire at Tails. But then, Sonic throws the sword at Turtle's eye. The sword ultimately hits and stabs the eye. "GAAAAAHHHHH!" Turtle shouted in pain. Blaze then arrives back at the arena with a wounded Will.

"Stay here, Will. I gotta go help Sonic." Blaze said as she sets Will down to rest, before returning to fight. She sees a switch on a platform next to the arena. She then comes up with a idea. "SONIC! Keep him busy, i'll try to reach for the switch over there!"

"Yes Blaze." Sonic said. And Blaze leaves to activate the switch. Turtle then pulls the sword out of his eye. And he shoots lasers at Sonic and Tails, but they dodged them. And Sonic homing attacks Turtle again. And, like before, causes Turtle to spin around.

"ARGH! NOT AGAIN!" Turtle said, while he was spinning. Sonic then jumps to land another blow on Turtle, but Turtle hits Sonic with his flipper, sending flying back onto the arena. Tails immediately ran to assist him.

"You ok?" Tails asked.

"I'm fine." Sonic responded. Then they both heard a gun loading and turned to see Turtle ready to fire at them.

"This ends now!" Turtle said. But before he could fire, a sword suddenly stabs his other eye. "GAH! MY EYE!" Turtle screamed. Sonic turns to see that it was Will that threw the sword.

"Your fox friend helped me, and now i help you. Quite a strange twist, don't you think?" Will said. Sonic nodded his head in agreement. Turtle then pulls the sword out of his eye and looks at his 3 enemies in rage.

"ENOUGH OF THIS! Time to-" Turtle said. But then he heard a wistle, and turns to see Blaze about to pull the switch.

"Enjoy the ride, Punk." Blaze said, and pulls the switch, causing the the arena's water to get completely drained pretty fast, taking Turtle down with it.

"AAAARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Turtle screamed as he falls into the pit below, landing on the spikes at the bottom of the pits, there were placed there in case the water was suddenly drained, impaling him. Sonic, Tails, and Will looked down into the pit to see Turtle's impaled body.

"I'm sorry, my friend." Sonic whispered. Blaze then walked towards them.

"Are you guys ok?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Sonic responded. Blaze then looks down at the pit and sees Turtle's impaled corpse.

"Man, that's something you don't see everyday." Blaze said.

"Yeah, i guess so." Will said. They all then stared at General Gates' bloody corpse. Will then looks down at the ground in sorrow.

"I'm sorry about your uncle, William." Blaze said, placing her hand on Will's shoulder. "He was a good man. He'll be missed." Blaze said in a comforting voice. Then suddenly, they heard a girl's voice coming from the hight platform in front of the arena.

"What was that?" Tails asked.

"Lets find out. Will, head back to the plane and tell them to meet us here, got it." Sonic said. Will nodded and went back to the plane. Sonic, Tails, and Blaze jumped onto the platform to see a steel cage. The cage looked like a iron box, so they couldn't see who it was.

"Get me out of here!" The girl cried.

"Don't worry. We'll get you out of there." Blaze said.

"I got this." Tails said. He then grabs Sonic's sword and uses it to pick the lock on the door. Tails was successful and the door opened. The girl stepped outside. Sonic couldn't believe who the girl was. The girl then looks at Sonic and she suddenly recognizes him.

"A-a-a-amy?!" Sonic shouted.

"S-s-sonic?!" Amy shouted. Amy was shocked, and happy to see that Sonic was still alive. "SONIC!" Amy said and ran towards Sonic, hugging him. "I thought they killed you."

"It's alright Amy. I'm fine. I'm fine." Sonic said. And Amy lets him go, and she smiled at him.

"You know her?" Blaze said.

"Princess Blaze, this is my friend, Amy Rose. Amy, these are some people that i found, Princess Blaze, and Miles Prowder, though the latter likes to be called Tails." Sonic said.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Rose." Blaze said. "But why were you in a cage?"

"You see, i found this island, and i was looking for some help. But then i got attacked by some of Eggman Nega's pirates and took me here where Wyvern imprisoned me in a cage, but not before she made me witness murder some guy named, General Gates." Amy said.

"I'm sorry for what has happened to you. I wish you didn't have to see that." Blaze said.

"It's alright." Amy said.

"Blaze, can we take her back to HQ with us?" Sonic asked.

"What do you think, Princess?" Tails asked. Blaze thought about it for a moment.

"Since she's your friend, i say she can come along." Blaze kindly said.

"Oh thank you so much." Sonic said thankfully. Then the PCR plane shows up and lands next to them. Gardon then exits the plane.

"Alright, Princess. Lets get out of here." Gardon said.

"Alright, alright. We're going. Come along guys." Blaze said. Sonic, Tails, Amy and Blaze then walks to the plane.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Gardon said, stopping them for a moment. "That pink hedgehog over there ain't coming with us. We don't know if we can trust her. I say we leave her right this instant." Gardon said, threationing to abandon Amy because he didn't trust her.

"Well guess what, butt face, she's coming with us whether you like it or not." Sonic said. Sonic and Gardon then glared at each other.

"Alright, boys. Calm down. Gardon, the pink hedgehog is Sonic's friend, we can trust her, so give it a rest." Blaze demanded.

"Very well, Princess." Gardon said. He then glares at Sonic angrily before going back into the plane.

"Alright, guys. Lets get out of here." Blaze said, and they entered the plane. The plane then takes off into the air.

* * *

><p>P.C.R Plane, 10:00 AM<p>

Sonic, Tails, and Amy were talking to each other, as the plane was heading back to HQ. Amy was sitting next to Sonic, while Tails was sitting next to Amy.

"Wait, so you two known each other since you both were teenagers?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, when we first met, Sonic saved from a bunch of bullies." Amy responded.

"I guess bullies NEVER win after all don't they?" Tails said.

"They sure don't." Amy said, then she and Tails started laughing.

"It's was sure nice to see you again, Amy." Sonic said.

"You too, Sonic." Amy said. She then looks at Will, who is still grieving for his uncle's death. "Sonic, what's wrong with him."

"Well, you see. Will's uncle was killed by Wyvern about a hour ago." Sonic replied.

"Oh my god. That's horrible." Amy said, feeling bad for Will.

"I know, Amy. I know." Sonic said. "Just like when i lost my father." Sonic said, before looking down in sorrow.

"It's alright, Sonic. What happened wasn't your fault." Amy said. Blaze then walks down the plane's hallway, and sits down in the empty chair next to Sonic.

"You alright, Captain?" Blaze asked.

"I'm fine, it's just been a rough morning." Sonic replied.

"Yeah, no kidding." Blaze agreed.

"Blaze, is Will gonna be okay." Amy asked. Blaze then looks at Will.

"I hope so. It's sad really, his uncle was the only thing he had left in the world. And now he's gone. General Gates is gone." Blaze said.

"General Gates is Will's uncle? So the person i saw get killed was... Oh dear god." Amy said, covering her, and she started crying. Sonic places his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"There, there. It's alright, it's alright. Everything will okay. I promise." Sonic said. Amy then looks at Sonic, and she smiled at him.

"That code has given us heck over the years. We lost so many people. I just want to end it so bad, so no more people will die. But, Nega keeps beating us every step of the way, killing our men and stealing one of our Chaos Emeralds in the process. And now he has 2 Chaos Emeralds, if he finds the other 5. God only knows what will happen next." Blaze said.

"He ain't gonna find them. Because I'm gonna kill him, and bring down his empire for good." Sonic said.

"You sure you can do that?" Blaze asked.

"Oh, I'm sure alright." Sonic said. Blaze then smiled at him.

"Then i believe we have a chance against Nega then." Blaze said.

"Lets just get some rest, we got a few hours before we get back to HQ." Tails said as the plane continues to fly back towards HQ.

* * *

><p>Unknown Space Station, 10:15 AM<p>

Eggman Nega looks out the window as Wyvern enters the room.

"Did you find it?" Nega asked.

"Sure did." Wyvern said, and she shows the yellow Chaos Emerald to Nega.

"Good, hand it to me." Nega ordered. Wyvern obeys and hands Nega the emerald. Nega then walks up to 7 pedestals, and places the emerald next to the pedestal with a Green Chaos Emerald. "5 more emeralds, and we can begin our ultimate plan." Nega said sinisterly. Just then, Eggman enters the room.

"Lord Nega!" Eggman said.

"Oh, what is it now?" Nega demanded.

"I had just learned that Captain Sonic had just killed Turtle." Eggman reported.

"What?! How could this happen?" Nega said furiously.

"It doesn't matter, Turtle was weak and stupid anyways. I expected him to fail." Wyvern said.

"Very well then. Leave us, Eggman." Nega ordered. Eggman nodded and left the room. "Wyvern we need to talk."

"Yes sir?" Wyvern asked.

"My spies had just located another Chaos Emerald at a temple called: Mirage Road. I need you to send a army and another one of your friends down there to collect it. And this time, pick someone who is more smarter and stronger than that idiotic robotic amphibian." Nega said.

"Turtles are reptiles, not amphibians." Wyvern corrected.

"Whatever." Nega replied.

"And don't worry, i got the perfect guy for the job." Wyvern said. She then gives out a whistle, causing a giant Beetle bot to come down from the ceiling and land on the ground in front of Nega and Wyvern.

"Beetle." Nega said.

"You need my assistance, master?" Beetle asked.

"Yes, he does. There's a Chaos Emerald in Mirage Road, we need you and your army to go and retrieve it for us. Is that understood?" Wyvern said.

"It will be done." Beetle responded.

"And beware of that hedgehog. If you spot him, convince him to join the Pirate Code, or kill him." Nega said.

"Don't worry, master. Even if he tries to fight against me, he won't stand a chance." Beetle said, and laughs as he flies out of the room.

"Why do we need Sonic to join us anyways? You said it yourself, he was planning to betray us!" Wyvern said.

"That hedgehog's strong, Wyvern." Nega responded. "We can use his strength to bring down our foes. But should he resist, it won't matter anyways. With you and your friends on my side, Wyvern, nothing can stop us now. Soon the Resistance will fall, and once that happens the Chaos Emeralds are in my possession, nothing will stop me. Not even that fool, Captain Sonic! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

><p>What is Eggman Nega's most sinister evil plan? What is the Resistance's next move. Find in the next chapter of Sonic World Adventure. Well, i hoped that you enjoyed this chapter, and i will be releasing the next one soon.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Return To HQ

Hello, and welcome to sixth chapter of Sonic World Adventure. In this chapter, Sonic and his friends return to HQ after the battle against Turtle. What is the Resistance's next move, what will happen next? Lets find out.

* * *

><p>The Resistance's HQ, 12:00 AM<p>

Sonic, Tails, Amy, Blaze, and Will all walked into the HQ.

"This is the P.C.R HQ, it's been our home for 8 years. You are free to stay here for as long as you like, until we defeat Eggman Nega." Blaze said.

"Thanks, Blaze." Amy replied.

"Anytime. I'll be in my office if you need me. You all should head into the bar area of the HQ that's on the right. You all could use a drink after what happened back there. Well, i gotta go. See ya." Blaze said, and she walked back into her office.

"Good. I need a drink." Will said, and he walks to the bar area.

"I haven't ate in while, does the bar area has food?" Amy asked.

"A course! The bar area is where we eat and drink at after a long and tiring mission." Tails repiled.

"Well, i haven't drank or eat in a while too, so lets go." Sonic said, Tails and Amy nodded. But before they could walk into the bar area, they were stopped by Gardon. "Oh, hello, Gordon." Sonic said, then he, Tails, and Amy laughed.

"IT'S GARDON!" Gardon yelled in dismay. He then stomps his foot on the ground, causing them to stop laughing. "Listen here, Hedgehog. You think and your girlfriend are welcome here, think again. Your NOT welcome here!"

"First of all, Amy is NOT my girlfriend. Secondly, i think you should change your attidute. Blaze trusts me, so we're welcome here, like it or not. And i didn't forget you trying to leave Amy behind back at the Water Palace." Sonic argued.

"Well, that's because i know that neither you, the fox boy, or that pink hedgehog friend of yours can NOT be trusted. And what happened at the Water Palace clearing proves it." Gardon said.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asked.

"It's your fault that Gates died, if you or that fox boy had went with him, then he would have make it out alive. You hear me, hedgehog. Gates died, because, of, you!" Gardon said.

"It wasn't his fault, Gardon!" Amy yelled, pulling out her hammer. "There was nothing he could have done. So i say you leave him alone, or else!" Amy threatened angrily. Gardon stepped back a little.

"I don't care what anybody says about him. Nor do i care if he dies. But if anything happens to Princess Blaze, not only will it be YOUR fault, but you will be kicked out of the Resistance, for good! Good day!" Gardon threationed, pointing to Sonic, and then he walked away.

"I really don't like that guy." Amy said.

"Me neither. Ignore him, Sonic. Lets just head to the bar." Tails said. Sonic nodded, and they walked to the bar area.

* * *

><p>Resistance HQ, Bar Area, 12:10 AM<p>

"Wow, this place looks like a restaurant than a bar." Amy said, talking about the design of the bar.

"I know right. Anyways, lets just see down." Tails said, and they then sat down at a table with 3 seats. Next to the table where Will was sitting at. The waitress then walks up to the table where Sonic, Tails, and Amy were sitting at.

"Hi, can i take your order?" The waitress asked.

"Yes. What's the special this time?" Tails asked.

"Let me see. The special today is... Chili dogs." The waitress replied.

"Wonderful. Amy, do you want any chili dogs?" Tails asked. Amy nodded. "How about you, Sonic?"

"I guess i could try it." Sonic replied.

"Great. We'll take 9 Chili dogs, 3 for the each of us." Tails said.

"They'll be done in a minute, you want some wine with that?" The waitress asked. Sonic, Tails, and Amy nodded. "Good, be right back." The waitress said and she walked away. Amy then looks at Will.

"Poor guy. He really misses his uncle doesn't he?" Amy said.

"Yeah, i guess so." Sonic said. Amy and Tails could see the guilt in Sonic's eyes.

"Now, Sonic. What happened to Gates wasn't your fault. It was nothing any of us could have done." Amy said in a comforting voice.

"Gardon didn't agreed." Sonic said. Just then, the waitress comes back with a bottle of wine and a tray with 3 plates of Chili Dogs.

"Here's your order. Enjoy." The waitress said.

"Thanks." Tails said. And the waitress walks away.

"You know, i had never eaten Chili Dogs before." Sonic said.

"Well, try it. Maybe you'll like it." Amy said. Sonic nodded, and he takes a bite out of the Chili dog.

"Hmm. MMM!" Sonic said. And he took another bite out of the Chili Dog. "This is the BEST thing i have ever eaten in my life." Sonic said, and continued eating the Chili Dog.

"I guess you have a new favorite food now." Tails said, as Sonic finishes his Chili Dog.

"I know." Sonic said. He then looks at the wine. And then looks at Will. "Hey, Will." Sonic said. Will turns to look at Sonic. "I figured you could use a drink."

"Sure." Will said, and he walks up to Sonic at the table. Sonic hands him the wine bottom, which Will grabs and drinks it. "Ahh." Will said, as he puts down the Wine bottle. "So much better. Thanks, Sonic."

"Anytime, Will." Sonic said, and Will goes back to his seat. "Hey, um, Tails?"

"Yes, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"So why you didn't believe what Turtle said about me. You know, when he said that i betrayed him, and that i planned to betray you." Sonic asked.

"To be honest, i don't even know if he was lying or not. But, i trusted you, i believed that your a good man. So i couldn't believe what Turtle said. But i have to ask, was Turtle telling the truth?" Tails asked.

"No. He was not. He was lying about me. Just like Nega had lied to him." Sonic said.

"So then what's your side of the story?" Tails asked.

"Yeah. What exactly did happen that day?" Amy asked. Sonic knew it was finally time to tell them the truth.

"Alright, i'll tell you. They... Use to be my friends. Their names are Wyvern, Leaf Smasher, Turtle, Beetle, and Carnival. I'd known them since preschool. Leaf Smasher was known for smashing leaves during the fall. Turtle's dad was famous for his infamous turtle soup. Beetle is a great flying expert and has won 3 medals at the fly races. Carnival got his name because he was ironically raised at a carnival. And as for Wyvern, her mom played the tuba." Sonic confessed.

"Wait, Wyvern's mom played the Tuba?" Amy asked.

"Yep. Oh, and this one time. Turtle and Leaf Smasher thought it would be funny to fill Wyvern's mother's tuba with flour on April fools day. And Wyvern's mom thought it would be funny to wake Wyvern up for school with her tuba." Sonic continued.

"And what happened?" Tails asked.

"Oh, just what you expect." Sonic said. Tails and Amy thought about for a moment, and then they realized what he had meant and started laughing.

"Now that's funny!" Tails said, as he laughed.

"Yeah, i know." Sonic said, then Amy and Tails stopped laughing and continued to listen to Sonic. "They were really great friends, they were always there for me. But then..." Sonic said, and signed. "But then came the Blackwasher incident. We were out on the sea searching for treasure that my dad can give to the orphans. But we were attacked by Captain Arnold Blackwasher, one of the most dangerous pirates in the world. I fought against him, while my friends battled against his crew. I tried my best, but... He overpowered me. And i saw that my friends were losing the battle as well. I feared that they would soon be killed by Arnold's crew. My friends. I had to do something. That's when i saw him. Eggman Nega. I didn't know who he was at first, but i knew he could help me. After he saved me from Arnold, i asked him to save my friends, and only my friends, not me, just them. But, to my surprise. Nega saved me as well and killed Blackwasher. We then returned home where we heal our injuries. But i was just glad that my friends were still alive. I had thought that i made the right choice by having Nega save my friends. But now, i realize that in saving my friends. A thousands of lives were lost in the process. Because Nega then lied to my friends, according to what Turtle had said when he tried to lie about me, telling them that i was planning to betray them and leave them to die. That's why they attack my town, my home, and my parents. Mom was killed during the conflict while my dad tried to defeat Wyvern, but in the end, Wyvern manage to stab my dad with her wing. I had no choice, i had to leave my home island. That's when i came to this island, that's when i met you, Tails. That's when i just the Resistance. You see, that's why i wanted to get revenge against Eggman Nega. I wanted to avenge all of those who died. But when i heard that Nega lied to my friends, i realized that it was my fault as well. I should have never call Nega for help. Sure my friends would have died, but it was have saved thousands of lives that were lost, including my father, my mother, and General Gates. It was all my fault." Sonic said tearfully.

"There, there, Sonic. It wasn't your fault." Amy said.

"Yeah, you choose to save your friends. I would have done the same." Tails said. "Sonic, i'm really sorry for all that you have went through. Nobody deserved to die like that."

"I know. Thank you for understanding." Sonic said. Tails then smiled. Just then, a guard walks up to the table where Sonic and his friends were sitting at.

"The princess requests that you 3 meet her in her office right away." The guard said.

"Tell her we'll be there." Sonic said. The guard nodded and walked away. "Well, we better get going." Sonic said. Tails and Amy nodded, and they all walked out of the bar area.

* * *

><p>Blaze's Office, 12:30 AM<p>

Sonic, Tails and Amy walked into the office, while Blaze was sitting in her chair.

"You called us?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, i need to talk to you, please have a seat." Blaze responded. Sonic, Tails, and Amy then sat down on the chairs in front of the desk.

"Let me guess, another lieutenant i have to bring down." Sonic guessed.

"Not this time, Sonic. I wanted to show you this." Blaze said, and shows a hologram of one of the Chaos Emeralds. "Our spies have located one of the emeralds at the Mirage Road."

"Mirage Road?" Sonic and Amy said.

"It's a temple, the Resistance always talked about it. It's the most ancient temple in the world." Tails said.

"That's right, Tails. And i have a feeling that Nega's henchman are heading there to retrieve it right now." Blaze replied.

"So you want us to find it before they do?" Sonic asked.

"Exactly! If we retrieve the Emerald before they do, we'll be one step closer in defeating Eggman Nega." Blaze said.

"Then we better get going." Sonic said.

"Oh, and one more thing. Your not going alone, i'm coming too, figured you three could use the assistance." Blaze said.

"Are you sure. It's gonna be dangerous. And besides, if anything were to happen to you, Gardon is gonna have my head!" Sonic said.

"That's just Gardon being Gardon. And don't worry about me, i got these cursed flames to back me up. They're good for one thing, defense." Blaze said.

"So, you four are planning to head into the Mirage Road are you." A voice said. Sonic, Tails, and Amy turned to Will, who had just entered the office.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Blaze asked.

"Well, if your going, then i'm going. Figured i gave those robots some payback for what they did to my uncle." Will said.

"You sure you wanna come?" Blaze asked.

"I'm sure." Will replied.

"Very well. Gear up guys, and meet me by the HQ entrance, we got a Emerald to find and a world to save, so lets get to it!" Blaze said.

"Yes, Princess." Sonic, Tails, Will, and Amy said and they left the office.

* * *

><p>The Resistance's HQ, 12: 45 AM<p>

After gearing up, Sonic, Tails, Will, and Amy stood by the entrance and waited for Blaze to arrive.

"So, Will. What was your life like before all of this, madness?" Sonic asked.

"Well, my uncle, Gates, used to be apart of the federal army, he always had this hearthwarming phrase he used to say, i believe it was, "War can tough at times, but togehter we are strong. Strong enough to take on any foe." As for me, i was a really good fisherman, i used to go fishing with my dad. My dad was a real mean son of a gun. But that just made me tougher. Tougher to take on any challenge, especially during this war." Will said.

"That's very interesting." Tails said.

"Thanks, kid." Will said. Just then, Blaze walks up to them.

"All set guys?" Blaze asked. They all nodded. "Good, then lets get going. We got a Emerald to find." Blaze said, but as they are about to head out the door, Gardon walks up to the them, and suddenly closes the door.

"Now hold it, Punks! Princess, you must be out of your mind going with these 4 punks. Will, i'm fine with. But Sonic, that Fox Boy, and that stupid pink hedgehog can not be trusted. They can get you killed, or worse!" Gardon said.

"Get it a rest, Gordan." Sonic said, and everyone in the room started to laugh.

"IT'S GARDON! IT'S GARDON!" Gardon said, he then stomps his foot on the ground, causing everyone to stop laughing.

"Well, i trust them. And your not in charge of the Resistance so YOU don't make the decisions around here." Blaze said.

"If i were in charge, i would keep those 3 misfits out of here." Gardon said.

"Well, that ain't gonna happen as long as i am around. So you better just leave Sonic alone. And for the record, Sonic mentioned to me that you would kick him out if anything were to happen to me. Didn't i told it won't be his fault?" Blaze said.

"If you stopped acting like a child, you realize that i act this way to protect the RESISTANCE! I know those 3 can't be trusted. And soon, your gonna wish you had listen to me!" Gardon said, before storming off angrily.

"Don't worry about him, Sonic. Gardon has been like ever since the war started. He'll warm up to you, i'm sure of it." Blaze assured.

"I hope you right." Sonic said.

"Alright, lets go." Blaze said, and they left the HQ.

* * *

><p>In the next chapter, Sonic and his friends will begin their search for the Mirage Road. But Nega's henchman won't make it easy. What will happen next? Well, i hope you enjoyed this chapter, and i will be releasing the next chapter soon.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: The Road To The Mirage Road

Hello, and welcome to the seventh chapter of Sonic World Adventure. Sorry, it took so long to make, i was busy with school and visiting family. Anyways, in this chapter, Sonic and his friends are making their way to the Mirage road, but will it be that easy? Lets find out.

* * *

><p>Unknown Valley, 1:00 PM<p>

Sonic, Tails, Amy, Blaze, and Will, who is still depressed, are making their way towards the Mirage Road.

"Ok, i believe we should be at the Mirage Road in about a hour." Blaze said.

"A hour? Do you even know where the Mirage Road is at?" Sonic asked.

"Well..." Blaze chuckled nervously. "Not exactly."

"WHAT?!" Sonic, Tails, and Amy shouted.

"But don't worry, we'll find it. Even if it takes days." Blaze reassured. Sonic, Tails, Blaze, and Amy then looked at Will. "Will, are you alright?"

"Oh... I'm fine, fine. It's just that..." Will started.

"Hold it right there!" A voice said. The group looked up to see a beetle landing on the ground in front of them.

"BEETLE!" Sonic shouted.

"Nice to see you again, Captain Sonic." Beetle said.

"You know this guy?" Blaze asked.

"It's a long story." Sonic responded.

"I heard your on your way to the Mirage Road to find the Chaos Emerald hidden in there. Well, i have been order to retrieve it for Eggman Nega, so i'm afraid i can't allow you to do that." Beetle said.

"Let us past bug brain, or else!" Will threationed.

"Or else what? Your gonna kill me like you did with Leaf Smasher and Turtle. Well, it you all want a fight, it's a fight your gonna get." Beetle said.

"Don't do this, Beetle." Sonic said.

"It's alright, Sonic. We can take him. It's 5 of us, and only one of him." Blaze assured. Just then, Beetle then gives out a whistle, which summons 12 Egg Pawns to the battlefield, all with gun. "... And 12 of them."

"So what? I can take on these monsters. BRING IT ON!" Will said, and he charged at Beetle.

"NO WAIT!" Sonic said. But it was too late, Will was already running towards Beetle, trying to slice him in half with his sword, but Beetle dodged. A Egg Pawn then tried to shoot Will, but Blaze destroyed it with her fireball. Amy destroyed 3 of the robots with her hammer. Tails then shoots down 5 more of the robots. 2 more robots are taken down by Blaze. And Sonic destroys the final one with a homing attack. "I think that's all of them."

"What about Beetle?" Tails asked.

"I bet he fled like a chicken. Come on, lets go you bunch of lollygaggers." Will said. But then he was suddenly shot in the shoulder by one of Beetle's laser guns mounted on the bug bot's shoulder.

"WILL!" Sonic shouted. Blaze rushes to his aid. Will was knocked out cold. Sonic then turns towards Beetle and glares at him angrily. "Why would you do this?!"

"Sorry, Sonic. But it had to be done. Eggman Nega must win. And i'm afraid i wasted too much time, so our little game must end here." Beetle said, and pulls out a knock out gas genrade. He then throws at the heroes, causing them to cough when it impacted them.

"UGH! What is this gas? I'm... Getting... Sleepy..." Blaze said, and is suddenly put to sleep by the gas.

"Like the new invention that Eggman designed, it's called the knock out gas genrade. It's meant to knock out all those who inhale it's gas." Beetle said and laughed.

"Knock out gas! How did he mangaed to... Get... Knock out... Gas..." Tails said and is also put to sleep by the gas.

"Sonic... Help... Me..." Amy said before being put to sleep as well.

"Beetle... Please... Stop... This..." Sonic begged.

"Sorry, Sonic. To be honest, i don't actually believe that you had betrayed us, because i had always believe that you were a good friend. But i must defend the pirate code at all cost. Surely you must understand. Farewell, Captain Sonic!" Beetle said and laughs as he flies away. When Beetle is out of sight, Sonic succumbs to the gas and suddenly falls to sleep. In a few seconds, and Sonic could see was total... Blackness.

* * *

><p>Unknown Location, Unknown Time<p>

Sonic woke up in a mysterious dark room.

"Huh?" Sonic said as he got up and examined the room. "Where am i?" Sonic asked. Just then, Sonic turns to see a court room with Gardon as the judge. Blaze, Tails, Amy, and Will were no where to be seen. "Alright, what's going on here?"

"SILENCE!" Gardon demanded. "Because of you, Princess Blaze is now dead."

"WHAT?!" Sonic said in shocked. "But she was knocked out by knock out gas, not killed."

"Well, it's appears that Beetle bot stabbed her and your friends before leaving didn't he?" Gardon asked.

"NO! Beetle let us all live. Blaze didn't die. Your making a big mistake!" Sonic shouted.

"Our biggest mistake was letting YOU in the Resistance. We know that your a pirate, and that you betrayed your friends out of selfishness." Gardon said.

"I DIDN'T BETRAYED MY FRIENDS!" Sonic yelled.

"Yes you did! Our scientists have confrimed this theory. We have also discover that you were using us to get revenge on Eggman Nega. And then afterwards you would betray us and rule the world yourself!" Gardon shouted.

"You got it all wrong! Blaze didn't die! I'm not evil! I would NEVER betray my friends!" Sonic shouted.

"Nice try, but your not going to lie out of this one, hedgehog. Everyone that had die here was because of you, and for that you must be punished." Gardon said, just then, a portal leading to a pool of lava opened right in front of Sonic. "For your crimes in killing Blaze and for betraying everyone you loved, you are to be executed by dropping you into this pool of lava, where you will pay the ultimate price!"

"I'M TELLING THE TRUTH! I SWEAR!" Sonic shouted. He then turns to see his father. "DAD!" Sonic shouted. His father looked as he used to look like, but he was covered in blood, and had no eyes color, just plain white eyes.

"You betrayed me. You betrayed every one you knew." Sonic's father said. And he grabs his son, and prepares to throw him into the pit.

"DAD! STOP PLEASE!" Sonic begged.

"Farewell, Captain Sonic!" Gardon said and laughed.

"NO!" Sonic screamed, and then his father throws him into the pit. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sonic screamed as he falls to the lava below, he looked up at the ceiling to see everyone watching at him as he fell, laughing at him, and calling him a "Monster." Sonic then looked down again at the pool of lava, and continued to scream once more as he is about to impact the lava below...

* * *

><p>Unknown house Bedroom, 6:00 AM<p>

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Sonic screamed as he woke up from the bed he was sleeping on. It was all just a nightmare. Blaze, Amy, and Tails heard his scream and ran towards Sonic's bed.

"SONIC! Are you okay?" Blaze said.

"I'm alright, i'm alright. I just had a bad dream that's all." Sonic said.

"We were so worried, you haven't woke up for like a half hour." Amy said.

"Half hour? Tails! What time is it?" Sonic asked.

"6:00 AM." Tails responded.

"6:00 AM?! We been sleeping for hours!" Blaze shouted.

"That's means Beetle must have found the Mirage Road by now! We have to leave now!" Sonic said and he got off of the bed. "Who owns this house by the way?"

"We don't know, we had been up here waiting for you to wake up." Blaze responded.

"And where's Will?" Sonic asked.

"We haven't seen him anywhere." Amy repiled.

"Well, we better go look for him." Sonic said. Everyone agreed and exited out of the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Unknown house, 6:10 AM<p>

Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Blaze walked down the stairs and into the living room, with a kitchen, a couch, and a TV.

"Will? Where are you? Will?" Sonic said. And they continued to look for Will.

"Where is he?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. But we might wanna keep looking." Sonic said.

"Hello." A voice said. The group screamed and they turned to see a little rabbit.

"Who the heck are you?!" Blaze asked.

"I'm Cream The Rabbit. And this is my house." Cream responded politely.

"Where's Will?" Sonic asked.

"The green hedgehog? Oh, he's in the kitchen." Cream responded. As soon as she said that, Sonic and his friends ran towards the kitchen to see Will sitting at the kitchen table, drinknig wine.

"Oh, hey guys." Will said. He was drunk.

"You let him drink that stuff?" Blaze asked.

"No. Honesty, i don't know how he managed to find it. I hid it very well." Cream said.

"It was in that basket, wasn't it?" Sonic said. Cream then walks up to the basket and throws it out the window.

"Hey, Sonic. Are there any robots to fight, i wanna to kill a few of them just like how we kill that turtle bot back in Water Palace. Because that was epic!" Will said and falls onto the floor. Blaze then looks at Will and checks to see if he was ok. Suddenly, Will wakes up, stands up, and looks at Blaze angrily. "The heck are you looking?!" Will shouted. Blaze looks at Will's shoulder and sees that it was bandaged.

"I see that you bandaged Will's shoulder." Blaze said.

"Yep, my mom taught how to do it. Come on, lets just him get some rest. He needs it." Cream said. They nodded, and they all left the kitchen. Leaving a drunken Will behind.

"So, Cream. Where's your parents?" Sonic asked.

"My mom's out getting some carrots out in the field, she's planning on making carrot pie. You should stay here and eat, you guys probably need it." Cream suggested.

"We love to, but-" Tails said.

"Will needs to rest, Tails. Sure, we'll stay for a bit." Blaze said. Just then, the door opened and a much taller rabbit entered the house.

"MOM!" Cream shouted.

"Hey dear. So these must be the people that you brought." Cream's mother said.

"Yeah, the green hedgehog is in the kitchen. But he unfortunately found our secret stash of Wine and got drunk." Cream said.

"What? How did he managed to find our secret stash?" Cream's mother asked.

"Was it in a basket?" Sonic asked.

"Um... No." Cream's mother said. Sonic then looked at her with disbelieving eyes. "OK OK! It was!"

"I thought so." Sonic said.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Vanilla The Rabbit. I see that you already met my daughter, Cream. Please come into the kitchen and i'll cook up some carrot pie. And help your green friend get back to normal shape." Vanilla suggested. Everyone agreed and they walked back to the kitcken.

* * *

><p>Unknown Space Station, 6:25 AM<p>

"Did you find it yet?" Eggman Nega said as he spoke to Beetle on his walkie talkie.

"So far no. All i manage to find were these 3 unbreakable statues. This random half eaten apple. And finally this sign that says, "Eggman Nega should go jump of a cliff."" Beetle said. Eggman Nega facepalms himself when Beetle told him about the last thing he found.

"Well, keep looking! That emerald should be around there somewhere." Eggman Nega ordered.

"Alright, but as soon as i find it. Call Wyvern to pick it up, you know, somebody has to stay behind and take care of any Resistance members that will try to stop us." Beetle suggested.

"Very well." Eggman Nega responded.

"Good. Ta ta for now." Beetle said and he signs off.

"Beetle that idiot! Why didn't he kill them?" Wyvern asked angrily.

"Remember Wyvern, Sonic could be a potential ally." Eggman Nega reminded.

"I know, i know!" Wyvern shouted. "By why didn't he kill the rest of them?! We both know that Princess Blaze has to die!"

"Blaze's death will come in time my friend. But we'll keep her alive for now. As for the fox boy and that pink hedgehog, they could be useful as well. According to our spies, Sonic has told the Fox Boy and the pink hedgehog about his past. And he claims that he didn't betrayed you." Nega said.

"I know Sonic was lying to them. He WAS trying to betray us! You said it yourself!" Wyvern said.

"Yes, i did. But don't worry, Wyvern. As soon as the princess discovers that Sonic is a pirate, she'll most likely kick Sonic out of the Resistance for good. And when that happens, Sonic will have no choice but to surrender to the Pirate Code. And then nothing will stop me. And all will bow before me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman Nega laughed. Just then, Eggman came into the room, bruised.

"Lord Nega! There has been a explosion at the lab." Eggman said.

"DARN IT EGGMAN! Didn't i tell you NOT to connect the blue wire to the red wire!" Wyvern said in annoyance.

"Yeah, but i thought the same thing wouldn't happen if i connect the blue wire to the green wire. You didn't mention anything about what happens if i connect the blue wire to the green wire." Eggman said. Wyvern facepalms herself upon hearing this.

"I should have told him to connect the blue wire to the other blue wire." Wyvern said.

"Wyvern! Go and help Eggman fix the lab. I got some work to do." Nega said.

"YES SIR!" Wyvern and Eggman said and they left the room.

* * *

><p>Unknown house, 6:30 AM<p>

"So, how is it?" Vanilla asked.

"Pretty good. Best pie i have eaten in awhile." Tails said as he, Sonic, Blaze, Amy, and Will, who had became undrunk, ate the carrot pies.

"I have to ask, what were you 5 wandering out in the open? It's very dangerous because of those mean pirates." Cream asked.

"Well, we were on our way to a secret location to find a chaos emerald when we attacked by this robot named Beetle, we fought back, but he knock us out." Tails explained.

"I see." Vanilla said.

"ARGH! We have no time for this!" Will said angrily.

"Will, what's the matter with you?" Blaze asked.

"What's the matter with me? What's the matter with you?! We have to get to the Mirage Road before Beetle finds that Chaos Emerald." Will responded.

"But we don't even know where the Mirage Road is." Tails said.

"Wait. Did you say, "Mirage Road?"" Cream asked.

"Yeah, there's a Chaos Emerald there and we need to get it before Beetle does. Why do you ask?" Blaze responded.

"I know that place, my dad used to take me there all the time, it was one of the most ancient temples in history. I can take you there if you want." Cream said.

"Look, Cream. I know you wanna help them out, but it's extremely dangerous out there, you could get yourself killed." Vanilla said.

"Mom, they need help, and i'm going to help them, ok?" Cream said. Vanilla sighed.

"Alright, alright. You can go. But promise me that you'll stay by them at all times, ok?" Vanilla said.

"Ok." Cream responded.

"Are you sure you wanna come? It's gonna be dangerous." Tails said.

"A course. I always help those who need help. And besides, i'm used to danger." Cream responded.

"Does this mean we can go now?!" Will demanded.

"A course, Will! Calm down!" Blaze said. She then turned to Cream. "Sorry, about that. Will's... Not in a very good mood."

"That's alright." Cream responded with a smile.

"Well, we better get going before Will finds another bottle of wine... Again." Amy said.

"Alright, lets get going." Sonic said, then he and his friends walked to the door. "Coming, Cream?"

"Just a sec." Cream said. And she immediately hugged her mom.

"You be good now. Oh, and stay away from any evil robots." Vanilla said.

"Ok, Mom." Cream said and she walked towards the group.

"I'll see you when you get home!" Vanilla said.

"Ok!" Cream said.

"Ready to go?" Sonic asked.

"I'm ready." Cream said.

"Alright, then we better get going." Blaze said and they left the house.

* * *

><p>Unknown Valley, 7:00 AM<p>

"So lets me get this straight. Your dad used to take you to the Mirage Road?" Sonic asked.

Yep, he used to take me there every week, when those mean robots aren't around." Cream responded.

"Yeah, life has been hard ever since Nega's Robots came along." Blaze said.

"I know right? I just wish that one day, peace could finally return to the valley once more." Cream said.

"It will one day, Cream. One day, we'll end the pirate code and make Nega pay for what he did to everyone, including me." Will said sadly.

"Are you ok? You seemed upset." Cream asked.

"Oh. I'm alright. It's just... complicated..." Will responded.

"I see." Cream said.

"Hold on guys. I see something from the distance." Amy said, pointing to a unknown temple nearby.

"That's it! That's the Mirage Road!" Cream said.

"Are you sure?" Blaze asked.

"I'm definitely sure." Cream replied.

"I guess there's only one way to find out." Sonic said, and they started to walk towards the temple.

"Not so fast!" A voice said.

"Huh? Who's there?!" Sonic said, pulling out his sworrd.

"Nice sword." Cream said.

"Thanks kid." Sonic replied. Just then, a red echinda suddenly lands in front of them. "And who are you supposed to be?" Sonic demanded, preparing to attack the stranger.

"That's none of your business, but your tresspassing on sacred grounds so i demand that you return to where you cam from, if you know what's good for your health." The red echinda threationed.

"Whoa, Knuckles, relax! They're my friends, they're just here to stop a bunch of robots from finding the Chaos Emerald hidden in the temple." Cream explained.

"They are? Well, why didn't you just say so? Sorry for the misunderstanding, i thought you were here to destroy this temple." Knuckles apologized.

"You know this guy?" Blaze asked.

"Yep. That's Knuckles. He lives on a island called Angel Island where he guards a large gem called the Master Emerald. He's also a very tough guy, but he isn't very bright." Cream said.

"What?!" Knuckles shouted.

"Oh nothing!" Cream said nervously.

"Ok then. Anyways, so who are these people?" Knuckles asked.

"Oh, these are some new friends that i found, Sonic, Tails, Blaze, Amy, and Will." Cream responded.

"I see. Anyways, so your here to stop a couple of robots, huh?" Knuckles said.

"Exactly! Which is why we need to get into the Mirage Road, can you take us there?" Blaze asked.

"A course! Follow me!" Knuckles said, and they walked towards the Mirage Road.

"So, you guard a giant emerald called the Master Emerald?" Tails asked.

"Yep, i have defended it for 5 years. Trust me guys, when i became the guardian, no one would dare go near that Emerald." Knuckles

"Were there any incidents where the Emerald got stolen?" Sonic asked.

"Absolutely not!" Knuckles said.

"Well, Sonic. There was this one incident that Knuckles accidently broke the Master Emerald while trying to kill a fly." Cream said.

"Really? Well, good going, Knucklehead!" Sonic said and laughed.

"It's Knuckles!" Knuckles shouted in annoyance.

"Oh, i am definitely going to remember that nickname!" Sonic said and laughed again.

"Bingo! There it is!" Knuckles said as they stopped in front of the temple gate.

"Great! Now we just need to get it open." will said.

"I'm afraid that the Mirage Road won't be opening for another 1000 years." Cream said.

"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!" Will shouted in anger.

"Calm down, Will! It wasn't her fault, she didn't knew." Blaze said, defending Cream.

"But how are we supposed to get in?" Amy asked.

"Allow me. I'll knock that door down with my bare hands." Knuckles said and he walked up to the door.

"Well, good luck with that." Will said doubtfully. "Because there is no way your gonna knock-" Will started, but then Knuckles suddenly punches the door hard. causing it fall backwards to the ground. "I stand corrected... Again."

"Impressive work, Knuckles!" Sonic said.

"Thanks." Knuckles responded.

"Like i said earilier, Knuckles is a very tough guy." Cream said.

"Well, we better get a move on." Will said, everyone agreed and they entered the temple.

* * *

><p>Well, did you enjoy it? In the next chapter, Sonic and his friends will explore the Mirage Road, where they discover an ancient secret. What could it be? Well, i hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and i will be releasing the next chapter soon.<p> 


End file.
